Cinderella the true story
by Kestrel queen of the damned
Summary: Cinderella story as told by an ugly sister


Cinderella- The True Story.  
  
Now when the story of Cinderella was written they changed it completely to make it so there were baddies in it. You know the ugly sisters, well I'm not ugly and neither is Arista. The storywriters didn't even get our names right. I tell you it's unbelievable. Well here is the true version. My version. Well here it is.  
  
Annabel Louise India Andrea Rowntell's  
  
A.L.I.A.R's version. To start off with Cinderella's father was deeply in love with Mum and we were one big happy family. Then he died and without his income we couldn't afford to keep the servants. Cinderella VOLENTEERED and I mean volunteered to do the housework. She had always loved playing mums and dads and doing pretend housework. Mum tried to stop her but she was adamant and stubborn. So don't start giving us grief on what she brought on herself. I suppose she did it because it took her mind off her dad as she was now an orphan with no relations what so ever, and believe me we looked for them not that we wanted to get rid of her; but we thought it would be nice if there was still someone in her family to be there for her if she wanted. Well Cinderella was a very good housekeeper and we tried to do as much of the housework as she would let us do. Well she was always getting up at the crack of dawn even though we told her she'd make herself ill. One morning an invitation came inviting every maiden in the kingdom to a ball for the prince, to see if the king could find a suitoress for him. WE thought Cinderella would jump at the chance because she had been working so hard but she refused we tried everything we could think of to persuade her to go but no, she was adamant she was not going. Well we knew that she was friends with the birds and the mice but we didn't know they would actually persuade her to go. They made her a dress that was so beautiful she felt that she couldn't let them down as they had worked so hard to make it. No they didn't take our things to make they used stuff out of Cinderella's sewing box. She looked magnificent in that dress and her hair was exquisite, she really did look like a princess. Then the carriage arrived. Uh oh mother had only booked for three people. Mother offered Cinderella her seat but once again her stubbornness let her down. She just stood there looking all forlorn watching us go then she turned and ran through the garden, which ripped and tore at her dress. Now I have this part of the story from reliable witnesses, I'm not saying Cinderella isn't reliable but she does have an overactive imagination. Now there was no fairy godmother or magic of any sort. Cinderella was weeping on a bench when she pressed down on a lever and found herself looking at a secret underground lair. See I told you the storywriters are unreliable and make it sound all soppy. Cinderella went into the lair and was looking around wondering what it was when she found a letter from her father addressed to her it was his secret lab. The letter said that it was all hers she began to have a look around when she came across a cupboard and when she opened it there was the dress a beautiful shimmering galactic blue with a velvet black hair band to go with it. She dressed in it then started twirling round the room. Then she carried on looking about and came across the carriage. Then the idea formed in her head. She called over the boys from next door and dressed them in the clothes she had found inside of the carriage then with the horses from the stables she was off to the ball. Now Cinderella has never been to the palace before so she didn't know where the ballroom was. So she wandered around for along time looking for it even though there were," ballroom this way," signs. The prince was also being stubborn he didn't really want to marry anyone. As he was already in love with someone he'd glimpsed out on the street. Yes you guessed it, it was Cinderella he had already fallen in love with. And she had seen him as well and fallen in love with him. So of course they were going to dance with each other. It was the most magic moment. I'll never forget it. Now mother didn't know it was Cinderella as she was so beautiful, so unrecognisable. We thought we knew her from somewhere and that's why mother followed the prince and Cinderella, but she was stopped because they wanted privacy and mother was perfectly happy with that. Me and Arista found some cute guys to dance with and we were perfectly happy with them. Its not as if we only went to the ball just to get to dance with the prince, because we know there's more to life than that. Well we heard the clock striking midnight and saw Cinderella running down the stairs as if her life depended on it. Now it wasn't she didn't want us to know it was her, she just thought we'd be angry because she had said she wouldn't come. But we could never be angry with her she's too nice and gentle to get angry with. Now it was the prince who was the nasty one. He sent out his cavalry to bring Cinderella back. She ran back to the carriage and got home as quick as possible. Now all the nonsense about the carriage turning back to a pumpkin is nonsense especially seeing as the carriage wasn't a pumpkin in the first place. Cinderella was delusional. I'm not saying she was insane. She carriage was going so fast that it veered off the road and into the garden pond. They all got out of course and ran the rest of the way home. The boys from next door kept their new clothes and the horses ended up covered in mud, running through the fields. Now the reason Cinderella's dress was torn and ragged was that there are normally brambles and thorns in fields and ball gowns aren't the best of things to be going through brambles. Any way she got home and didn't get caught. When we came home she was already in bed. The next day mother came home in a state of excitement, she had heard that the prince was coming around with a shoe to see if it fit any of the young girls. Mother DID lock Cinderella's door but she didn't know that Cinderella was inside. You see how things get so out of proportion. The Prince and his servant came around and tried our feet, well Arista and my feet. Cinderella got out of her room by climbing out of her window the way most teenagers learn to do when their parents wont let them out. She ran downstairs just as they were leaving and you know the rest. Well apart from mother supposedly tripping up the servant with the glass shoe, that was an accident. Mother has a walking stick because she has a dodgy hip and she was trying to get up. Any way that's it and now you know the truth  
  
By Hanna Victoria Louise Kateri Craig 


End file.
